This Feeling Is New
by TeeFly
Summary: Elliot has a new feeling.Can't say anymore though or it will be ruined.Please read
1. Never felt like this Before!

**This Feeling Is New**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Law and Order: SVU they belong to USA and NBC/CBS I cant remember which……..anyway don't sue I have no money!**

Elliot got up early that morning like he did most mornings his job was demanding and but he liked what he did keeping offenders off the streets because he was not just keeping other peoples kids safe but he had his 4 daughters to worry about too. Anyway he got up and took a shower got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast which he usually didn't do but he thought he'd give his wife a break because she always worked so hard it was nice to do stuff for her. When she got up she smelled bacon so she went downstairs and saw him the sight made her smile then she went back upstairs to wake up the kids.

She got them ready and got herself ready and they went downstairs to eat breakfast which wasn't bad. When he was done with breakfast he said goodbye to and kissed his daughters and his wife and he was off to work. He parked the car went up the stairs and he was there he saw his partner and went over to her and said," What have we got today?" she said "I don't know yet boss hasn't said anything" "Oh. So how has your morning been so far.?" He questioned. "Not bad you?" "Pretty Good actually had breakfast with my wife and kids well actually I made breakfast." She laughed "Did it taste any good?" "Yes actually it did." He said as a matter of factly. Then their boss walked in and said "Today we got a real sick one he's a clerk at a store who is wanted for the rape and mutilation of over 8 women and the murder of 3 of them today Olivia and Elliot I want you to go interview the latest victim she was one of his lucky victims he let her live. Now go." They went on their way to question her but they had no idea of the danger lurking in the shadows around them…….


	2. ChChCh Changes

**Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes**

They arrived at a yellow house with blue shudders. It looked slightly rundown with a broken, red bicycle out front. When they went into the fenced in area of the yard they could smell the stench of old garbage that hadn't been picked up in way too long.

"Dear lord you'd think they'd have enough dignity to at least clean this place up a little bit," Elliot said with a disgusted look on his face.

"People like them never do," Olivia smirked, the look on his face was hilarious she wished she had a picture.

"What?" he questioned. (He thought as he said this that it didn't matter why she was smiling at him he liked it so he smiled back…..then almost at once he felt guilty)

"Nothing, just your face was priceless when you smelt this place that's all." (She liked his smile….she never really thought about it before but it was cute and innocent yet at the same time aged and wise…for a moment she let herself get caught up in it)

They were both brought back to reality by the sound of trashcans falling down and a door slamming open. They whirled around only to see who they came to talk to standing on his front porch with a plaid bathrobe on and a pistol in his hand.

"Sir we just want to talk to you put the gun down."

"I got a right to hold a gun on any stranger that come up in my yard in the middle of the day…this is private property so get the hell off of it."

"Look sir we know this is private property we just wanted to ask you a few questions does Emily Michellenes live here?"

"No I aint never heard of her before in my life so get off my property"

"Fine we're going" (To be honest Elliot and Olivia were happy to get out of their it stunk worse than any place they'd ever been in and if they never had to go back it'd be to soon.)

"They gave us the wrong address," said Olivia.

"Let me see that." "Olivia they didn't give us the wrong address you read it wrong she doesn't live at 163 Hillmans Lane, she lives at 108."

"What oh sorry Elliot." She already felt retarded for staring at him smiling earlier and now this dear god she didn't think she could take any more embarrassment.

"That's ok just let me read the address from now on."

They drove the rest of the way in silence neither really knowing what to say they both felt a chemistry they had never felt with each other before and they had no idea why or how this happened but it did. All they knew was they hoped and prayed it would go away.

When they pulled up to her house for real this time they got out of the car in relief for two reasons one they didn't have to be in such close proximity for a little while and two this house didn't stink at all in fact it was very pretty. Elliot walked over toward the steps leading up to the walk to go to her house he didn't want to walk right next to Olivia so he let her walk in front of him. _But you can only avoid your feelings for so long…and you can never predict what's going to happen next._ When Olivia went to climb up the steps she fell right into Elliot's arms…..He stood their holding her in his arms so close he could feel the warmth of her breath against his cold face.


	3. Your Presence Looms

**Your Presence Looms**

Elliot thought about how beautiful she was looking up at him with her big beautiful eyes and how nice it was to hold her like this. Olivia felt the same way she never felt safer than she did at that moment in his arms. They let themselves get lost in each other not thinking about the rest of the world.

After a few moments had passed they started to lean closer to one another….they were only millimeters from each others face when a car door slamming shut awoke them from their moment.

"Elliot, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall you didn't have to catch me." Olivia said her voice shaking with fear and embarrassment."

"It's fine people fall all the time no problem at all." Elliot stated….._at that moment he_ _turned away from her he couldn't look at her without thinking about how bad he had wanted to kiss her._

They both pulled themselves together (neither one looking at the other) and knocked on the door. A woman answered she looked about 23 or younger and slightly terrified.

"Hello maim are you Emily Michellenes?"

"Yes, I am and who might you be?"

"I detective Stabler and this is my partner detective Benson we need to ask you some questions about the man who rapped you." He attempted to say with as much remorse for what happened to her as possible.

"Of course please come in."

The entered her house it was a very beautiful house, you could tell she had money and good taste. She showed them to nice tan colored leather couch told them to sit and went to make some tea.

Usually Elliot and Olivia didn't worry about things like how close they sat on a couch but today he sat on one side and she sat on the other….. for the nearly twenty minutes that Emily was gone they didn't speak much less look at one another afraid that if they did then they would have to admit what it was that they felt.

_Why did I have to trip and why did he have to catch me like that…god I never noticed before how nice his eyes are and how strong he is…when he was holding me I felt something for him something I've never felt before we've always been friends and I like him a lot but when he caught me all I wanted to do was kiss him and never stop._

_She's beautiful I mean god is she beautiful. I'm not blind so I've always known that she was a pretty woman that could get well any guy she chose but I never thought I'd wish I was that guy. When I was holding her it felt nice it felt right, but now it feels wrong that when she was in my arms all I could think about doing was kissing her…and I almost did if that car door hadn't slammed._

Emily came in with their tea now and they both blushed. He could never tell Olivia what he had felt with her in his arms, and she could never tell him. _Looking at each other now though made them both weak in the knees._


	4. What Now?

**Clarifying Things**: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, sorry I plea temporary insanity… Stabler has 3 daughters and 1 son, again sorry!

_**What Now?**_

(_Elliot's POV_)

Elliot grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sunk into his couch, he was so exhausted he could barely bring the bottle to his lips to drink but at the same time he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this alive!

It was as if all the bad stuff in his life would disappear every time he thought about Olivia, and all he could seem to remember was all the good things in the world.

He put his beer down on the table in front of him got off the couch and walked into his bedroom and got ready for bed( his nighttime outfit consisted of a plain t-shirt, boxers and on the occasion that his feet got cold, socks.) He walked over to the T.V., which to him now seemed to be blaring and turned it off. He was halfway to bed before he looked over and saw it…a picture of his wife.

It all seemed to hit him at once like a cement truck running head first into a brick building, he had a wife, sure they were in the middle of a pretty bitter separation but he had a wide, not to mention four beautiful kids.

The feeling of serene calm that had swept over him not fifteen minutes ago was completely gone now. He thought about how less than twenty four hours ago he had been at Kathy's making her and the kids breakfast, wanting nothing more than to spend every morning like that for the rest of his life.

But then he had gone to work and the thing with Olivia happened and he had found himself so curious about her practically every second since she was in his arms he had spent thinking about her. He was thinking about how smart she was how nice and understanding and obviously how beautiful. He wondered why he had never noticed how perfect she was before.

He figured he had (at the time) been so happy with Kathy he didn't notice anyone else. But those days were gone, they had gone in different directions, he wasn't sure when it happened or even how but he knew that it had. And he wasn't sure that they could ever get back the love and trust they once shared, and if he was brutally honest with himself, he wasn't even sure he wanted to.

The only thing he was sure of was that he had definitely felt something with Liv, and that scared him to death.

a_cross town in Olivia's apartment._

_(Olivia's POV)_

Olivia plopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down enough for her heart to stop racing, something it hadn't stopped doing since she fell into Elliot's arms. Nice arms they were too she thought. As she lied there with her eyes closed she replayed the scene over and over again in her mind, each time liking it just a little more.

She remembered the warm cozy feeling she had felt as they looked into each others eyes, how gentle yet also strong and sturdy his touch was, how the warmth of his breath felt good against her cold skin, but most of all she remembered how perfectly safe she had felt in his arms.

He's a great detective, a wonderful and sweet dad, and from her perspective a seemingly perfect husband. Her heart stopped long enough to do a back flip. Of course she thought, I almost forgot he's married. But you know him and Kathy are separated, they have been for a while and from what he told me the other day they weren't getting back together.

She found herself hoping against hope that Elliot was as over her as he had said he was two days ago. But she told herself they do have 4 kids together and Elliot would do anything for those kids. He doesn't want them to have to deal with their parents divorce. She reminded herself that he wouldn't want them to see their parents married but strangers either.

She opened her eyes and looked at the clock it was almost 1:15 a

.m. and she had to be at work the next day. She jumped out of bed and ran into her bathroom where she brushed her teeth and got dressed for bed. She crawled into bed and reached into her drawer to put her ponytail up so she didn't loose it, those things always seem to disappear without a trace. When she opened the drawer she found herself face to face with a picture of her and Elliot at last years Christmas Party making goofy faces for the camera.

That's my El she thought always the serious one, she laughed…my El…I wish.

To Be Continued….


	5. Don't Forget to Remember Me

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them Dick Wolf does…so not fair btw, but Damian Craig is mine and the title I stole from a Carrie Underwood song. Also I remembered in the first chapter I had promised danger but I forgot about it so I brought it back…hope you enjoy!!!

**Don't Forget to Remember Me**

He shot up as though just struck by lightning, still half asleep and confused as to why he was even awake, upon looking at his clock, which read 6:25a.m., he knew it could not be the cause for he had set it for 6:45. He decided to give up his search and go back to sleep he was really sleepy after all. He lied his head back down ready to fall into a deep and hopefully peaceful sleep when he heard it again. This time he recognized it as somebody knocking on his door. But dear lord who could it be at this hour he wondered?

He finally brought himself to sit up, rubbing his eyes and yawning he would have given anybody the distinct impression of a toddler forced to get up before ready. He stood up and stumbled toward his door, his mystery visitor knocked again, this time louder so he mustered a weak "I'm coming."

By the time he managed to find his key and unlock the door he was very agitated and thought that whoever was on the other side of that door had better have a damn good reason for waking him up so early.

He grabbed the doorknob and threw open the door, a little harder than intended, and in a harsh angry tone stated, "What?"

He had stepped out of his apartment slightly when he opened the door and now found himself face to face with a very astonished looking Olivia. She stood their looking him up and down when suddenly a small smile crept across her face. What is so funny he wondered but he just as suddenly realized that he hadn't put a robe on and to her he must look funny in his plain white tee and boxers with dancing elves on them.

He felt his cheeks flush crimson red. Without a word he turned around got his robe slipped it on and returned. "It's not Christmas already is it El?" she questioned with a smile.

"Sorry, Liv wasn't exactly expecting company this early"

A sudden wave of realization seemed to come over her as she stated, "Forgot we had court this morning El?" almost with a smirk.

"Is that this morning," he was confused, "I thought that was on the ninth?"

It was her turn to be confused, "No the court date is the third. I know it I wrote it in my planer."

Elliot laughed, "You have a planner?" he teased.

She gave him the death glare he'd seen her use a thousand times, mostly on him. "Yes and it says right here," she pilfered through the pages and found the one she needed, "Jacob's court date August ninth." Her voice trailed off on the last part.

The awkward silence that had stalked them everywhere they went yesterday seemed to have found a way to sneak into his apartment. He decided to break it, "Look," he said glancing over at his clock, " its 6:45 already and since we do have work today what do you say I jump in the shower real quick get dressed and we surprise everybody with breakfast?"

Olivia wasn't quite convinced so he threw in "krispy kreme" for good effect. She laughed "sure."

He disappeared behind the door and a few minutes later she heard the shower running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had been in his apartment many times before and she was just fine but this time seemed different, awkward even. She decided to sit down in hopes of calming her nerves (she felt like she had on her very first date waiting for Tommy Jones to pick her up.) No she told herself this is very different, she plopped her feet up next to her and went to pick up one of the various magazines strewn all over his coffee table, but upon further inspection she noticed they were all car and sports magazines and changed her mind. She instead decided to look out the window in hopes of escaping the thoughts in her head.

As she did so the sound of the shower turning off brought her back into his apartment, which smelled so much like him it made her head spin and her heart skipped a beat…and was now beating so loudly she was sure if aliens were real they could here it all the way in outer space.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Elliot dried off he felt a lot cleaner and better than he had before. He hoped he smelled better too. On that note he pulled out his favorite deodorant (Old Spice) and put it on. Then he skillfully applied the cologne ,though he didn't know it, that made Olivia weak in the knees.

His attention now shifted to his outfit, he glanced over to the chair on his left and saw the suit he had picked out the night before and quickly slipped it on.

When Elliot walked into the living room he saw Liv. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah sure lets hit the road."

Most of the car ride was filled with uncomfortable silence, so they were both glad and relieved when they got to the police station that morning.

"We brought doughnuts!" Elliot yelled at Munch and Tutuola who on hearing that ran over and grabbed two each.

"Thanks El man I was starving." Munch said, food flying everywhere as he spoke.

"Man shut your mouth." Tutuola said looking disgusted.

This quickly turned into a playful argument and before long Elliot and Olivia had joined in. El taking Fins side while Liv took Munchs'. "Hey" Cragean said, nobody seemed to hear him "Detectives" he said again raising his voice slightly this time still no one turned. He rolled his eyes sighed and whistled.

They simultaneously shut up and turned around to face their Captain. Cragean merely said, "Elliot, Olivia my office now." They exchanged worried glances but follow.

"Shut the door please" he said. They obeyed. Giving each other one last glance hoping for some silent exchange of ideas but neither of them had a clue as to what this was about.

"You wanted to see us Captain?" Elliot suggested.

"Yes, so maybe at least one of you can explain to me why I got a call very early this morning might I add from some Waco's lawyer telling me two of my detectives trespassed on her client's property with his expressed concern against it?"

Liv jumped up from where she sat fuming, "We didn't trespass, Captain we had barely opened the gate when he told us to get the hell out."

"Is that true Elliot?" he questioned knowing even if it wasn't he would back his partner up 100.

"Every word Captain"

"OK I'll call legal and get them to shut this lawyer up but that's actually not why I called you two in here today. We have an anonymous lead that your rapist is hidden in an abandoned warehouse in Queens, here is the address." He handed Elliot a piece of paper that reads 1480 South Langston Street.

For a minute they both stood their waiting for something else then. "What are you two waiting for hell to freeze over? Get going." They both rushed out of their feeling like they had gotten off easy.

"I don't know El I got a bad feeling about this"

"Don't worry I'm sure its just nerves"

"Yeah you're probably right" she agreed not really believing it.

They pulled up to an abandoned building and even thought neither of them said anything they both got an eerie feeling.

They walked into the warehouse guns ready for any situation that may present itself, any situation that is except for the one that did. It all seemed to happen so fast, the lights came on, their guns went flying, and they were on the floor being tied up all in what seemed like no more than 30 seconds. They didn't recognize any of their captures and when they had asked what this is about the guy had only laughed and said they would see. Around 2 more minutes went by in silence before they heard it. Footsteps and a voice a creepy, deep, dark voice that makes the hair on the back of your neck jump up.

"Long time no see detectives" Damian Craig laughed.


	6. Danger Will Robinson, Danger!

**Disclaimer: By the way they are still not mine. Not yet anyway. The title is from a movie called Lost in Space. It's something my family has always joked about so I decided to use it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Danger Will Robinson, Danger!**

A chill ran down their spines at the sound of his voice, nobody needed to tell them that it was Damian Craig a sick pervert they had put away four years ago for ten vicious rapes and murders, five men and five women. He had at the time said he was "an equal opportunist." In their mind he was an evil man who "deserved the needle" as Elliot had so eloquently put it, not that the jury disagreed they had sentenced him to death. So the question was how was he out?

They turned around to face their capture. "Sending other people to do your dirty work for you now huh Damian?" Elliot said, his eyes full of hatred, but behind the hatred was something else, something that if you didn't know Elliot like she did you never would have been able to detect and that was fear. Her hatred for Damian grew a little upon seeing Elliot's reaction to him. Because Elliot hated to be afraid.

Damian laughed," Think of them as well delivery boys it was their job to get you here, but don't worry I'm taking care of you and Olivia personally."

"How did you get out?" Elliot yelled.

"Now, Now Elliot if I told you that it wouldn't be any fun," the cell phone rings. "I got to take this but I'll be back." He patted Elliot on the face and then retreated from the room.

"Are you alright Liv?" Elliot questioned the minute Damian was out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm more worried about you El." She said her concern clear in her face and her voice.

"Me. Why?"

"Elliot don't play dumb with me, the guy is clearly obsessed with you."

"Liv I'm a big boy I can take care of myself."

"Not when a psycho has a gun on you and you're tied up like an animal."

Before Elliot could respond Damian was back in the room. His attention this time however belonged to Olivia.

"You always were a pretty little thing, time has only made my heart grow fonder of you." He said bending down and touching Livs face.

"Get the hell away from her." Elliot yelled at once.

"Mighty protective of your partner there Elliot or could it be that in my absence you two have gotten what is the word I'm looking for closer?" Damian said a sinister smile creeping across his face.

"Just shut up" Olivia fired back.

"Now, Now darling I would have settled for a simple yes." He laughed.

At this point two men walked in and started to talk to Damian. All they could make out was get the van ready. Then he turned around to face them. "Were going on a little trip, I know you two want to know where but well it would just ruin the surprise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Cragen strode out of his office expecting to see Elliot and Olivia at their desks waiting to give him the report or telling him that the suspect was in the interrogation room. All he saw was two empty desks.

"Hey Munch, Fin have either of you seen or heard from Elliot and Olivia?"

Munch looked over at Fin who shook his head, then responded, "No Captain not since they left to get the perp why?"

"Well that was two hours ago and they have usually called by now."

"What do you want us to do Captain?"

"I'm probably making something out of nothing but just go down their and see what's taking so long."

"Sure Captain."

"Oh and Munch and Fin be careful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The van stopped, it felt like they had been driving forever and the ropes were really starting to burn. When they opened the van doors the harsh light of day nearly blinded them. Then two guys crawled in and put bags over their heads, if nothing else their eyes didn't hurt anymore.

They felt themselves being dragged somewhere, it seemed to take about five minutes to get there from where the van dropped them off. Of course that didn't help since they had no idea where they were and what direction they had gone.

They heard a door open and were thrown onto the ground, very roughly too. Finally they were able to see again. But what they could see didn't give them much room to hope. In fact all they could tell was they were in an empty warehouse. They were no closer to finding the truth and Elliot for one was beginning to wonder if they would make it out alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Munch and Fin found the warehouse and saw Elliot and Olivia's car which automatically made them suspicious and worried. They entered the warehouse guns raised in an almost identical fashion to El and Liv just two and a half hours earlier. But there was no secret attacker waiting for them. After about a minute Munch noticed something on the floor. Upon further inspection he realized it was two guns and badges. NYPD. They were now officially worried, but things were about to get worse. Fin saw a small note all by itself on a bulletin board and knew it was no coincidence. It read,

**Dear Detectives,**

**Sorry I couldn't stay and chat, maybe next time. Oh don't worry about Elliot and Olivia they are just fine, a little bruised but fine. Oh also Elliot is looking more handsome than I remember. Tell your Captain I'll be in touch…Toddles for now.**

**Damian Craig**

Fin slammed his hand on the desk and yelled, "Son of a Bitch" Munch came over to see what was up and yelled also. They had to call the Captain they agreed.

"Munch, Fin tell me Elliot and Olivia are with you."

"I wish I could Captain, its Damian Craig he's got them he left a note."

"Damn of course he did. What did it say?"

"Just that they are ok and he'll be in touch. Oh Captain one more thing there were a couple drops of blood on it."

"Get it to Warner, now, oh and I don't want to read about this in the paper."

"Yes, sir"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you tell us whose blood this is?" Cragen said, the fear apparent in his eyes. Because no matter how much they tell you not to get personal on the job (hell he'd even said it) its damn near impossible. You put your neck and sometimes job on the line with these people, spend most of your waking hours and even some sleeping ones with them, you risk your life for theirs almost every day. There is a bond that is so strong its hard to even describe and even harder to break. And though he hated to admit it Elliot and Olivia were like his kids. Elliot the angry ,serious ,and yet oddly silly one out to save the world, the son any dad would be proud to have and Olivia the sweet, sincere, tough as nails daughter that could almost always find the right thing to say. No they weren't his kids but he loved them enough they might as well be.

"Captain Cragen are you listening to me?" Warner's voice broke him out of his daydream.

"Sorry can't seem to think of one thing at a time my mind is racing say it again."

"Well the blood most definitely belongs to Elliot Stabler."

"Damn I had a feeling but I hoped I was wrong."

"Wait Captain, there is good news, considering the pattern of the blood drip and the small amount it was most likely a nose bleed or a fat lip."

Cragen breathed a sigh of relief there may be reason to hope after all. If Elliot and Olivia had taught him one thing it's that when the cards are stacked against you you simply find a way around them or get another deck. He smiled to himself thinking of all the times Elliot and Olivia had 'bent' the rules to solve a case. I won't let them down he thought I can't.


	7. Finding Faith

**Disclaimer: Closes eyes and wishes…opens eyes…darn it still not mine! Dick Wolf is so lucky. Also I put some CI in this chapter and kept Deakins just cause he always was my favorite. I also apologize in advance as you probably know spelling and grammar are out to get me. **

**Finding Faith**

Elliot found his way over to Olivia. "Liv are you okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah just some bumps and bruises you?"

"Same here I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Elliot youre lip is bleeding let me see." She demanded.

"I;m sure I'll be fine."

"Elliot stop being such a guy and let me look!" she insisted.

After about another minute of arguing Olivia got her way. She pulled his face over so she could see it better and when it was within an inch of hers she stopped. She put her finger up to his lip and he winced.

"Sorry El." She said apologetically.

"It's fine." He smiled.

He was still close to her so close in fact she could feel the warmth of his breath against her skin. Just do it Liv you know you want to she told herself. She was about to lean in when a loud noise and bright light appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt, but please don't stop on my account." Damian said grinning ear to ear.

"What do you want Damian?" Elliot yelled so loud it made Olivia jump.

"Now, now Elliot is that any way to treat the man who holds your life in the palm of his hand?"

Though Elliot hated to admit it there best chance of making it out alive was to cooperate or at least to make Damian think they were.

He sighed, "Sorry Damian I meant to what to we owe this unexpected visit."

"Apology accepted," Damian grinned " and actually I came to make you a bit more comfy."

"What do you mean?" Olivia questioned suspiciously.

"Well I just assumed that the ropes are starting to burn and I feel obligated to make you two as comfortable as possible."

"That's very considerate of you." Elliot commented.

"I'm nothing if not accommodating." Damian said. "Jeffery, Mike take the ropes off."

"But sir do you really think-" Jeff began.

"Just do as I say and take it off."

They untied them and left. "Toddles for now my darling detectives." He teased.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ( Back at the Station)

" Okay everybody this is a very delicate case," Cragen began "two of our fellow detectives, Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson, have been kidnapped by a very dangerous man his name is Damian Craig a convicted rapist and murderer, he was sentenced to death in five months, until two days ago when he broke out."

A hand shot up "What or why did he take Stabler and Benson?" A newbie in the back questioned.

"Detectives Stabler and Benson arrested him and gathered the evidence that lead to his conviction. He is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous. There is also evidence that suggests he may be working with up to three other accomplishes."

"What is our first move sir?"

"First off I would like to keep this out of the press for as long as possible because once they get wind of two kidnapped detectives there will be mass panic that we can't afford. And secondly I want the warehouse examined again, this time with a fine tooth comb, anything that could possibly be a clue I want analyzed. I don't care if its dirt on the floor it's a clue. Now get to work!" Cragen sighed. Hang on El and Liv, hang on.

"Captain Cragen?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see Captain James Deakins from Major Case standing in front of him.

"Captain Deakins can I help you?" Cragen asked.

"Call me James and actually I came to help you, I heard about youre detectives and I'm very sorry. So I came here to offer you my two best detectives if you want I mean."

"Of course we'll take all the help we can get, so who are these detectives if you don't mind my asking."

"Bobby Goren and Alex Eames, they are very unorthodox but they always get the job done." Deakins said beaming with pride

Cragen laughed, "I know a couple of detectives like that." He said tears welling in his eyes.

"We'll bring them back to you Captain." Deakins said reassuringly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It'd been over five hours since they were first taken and fear was starting to take over.

"Elliot what do you think is going to happen to us?" Liv questioned knowing there was no good answer.

He turned to face her fear apparent in his eyes but his voice was oddly unaffected. "I have to believe that were going to be okay that well make it out of here somehow."

Liv knew she had to be strong for him after all he was the one Damian had always been a little to into. She remembered at his trail when he was allowed to speak and he turned to El and said, "Detective Elliot Stabler, love of my life there is no need to fret for we will be together again one day and oh the fun we'll have then." He winked as he was dragged from the courtroom a detail neither had forgotten.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah Liv?"

"Well you're a Catholic so you believe in God and Jesus and Saints and all that right?"

"Yeah Liv where are you going with this." He stated confused.

"It's just I wanted to know how after everything you've been through in you're life after everything that you've seen how do you still find the faith to believe?"

"I don't know Liv, I guess its because in my heart I know that all these sickos and perverts will have to face there maker, our maker one day I mean nobody can avoid it and when that day comes they will have to pay for what they have done." He responded with an air of certainty. He may not know a lot of things but this was something he was sure about.

"What do you think there punishment will be?"

"Well if they aren't truly sorry and don't repent then in my opinion God will give them a one way ticket to hell." Elliot said being dead serious.

Olivia started to laugh and couldn't stop.

"What is so funny?" he questioned utterly confused.

"Nothing just the way you said it like there was nothing more possible." She responded between laughs.

Elliot tried his best to be offended, I mean he was trying to have a serious conversation with her. His attempts to keep from laughing however failed miserably. When he saw her beautiful face light up in laughter he couldn't help but join in. God is he gorgeous when he smiles Olivia thought. And in that moment they were both so happy and free they wished it could last forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathy was pissed off, hell that was putting it lightly they may have to invent a new emotion for how mad she was. Damn there are a lot of people in here today she thought what is it some kind of cop convention. She finally saw someone she knew. "Where the hell is my husband?" she asked Cragen. And the world if only for a moment stood still.


	8. Life's Curveballs

**Disclaimer: **If it were mine Kathy wouldn't be pregnant and Elliot and Olivia would be flirting at the very least. Hope you enjoy!!

**Life's Curveballs**

The whole room grew silent and turned around to face Kathy, who looking back was feeling quite embarrassed about her outburst. Cragen ushered her into his office with Munch and Fin following suit. Her embarrassment now apparent on her face reached and all time high as she said, "I'm sorry Captain Cragen it's just Elliot was suppose to meet me hours ago for a doctors appointment and he didn't show. Blame the hormones." She joked. But instead of laughing they all exchanged worried glances which made her suspicious. "What's going on Captain? Is Elliot okay?" she questioned her fear growing by the second.

"Kathy before I say anything I want you to promise me you'll stay calm for the baby's sake." Cragen said. "Do you Promise?" She nodded. He struggled for the words but in the end managed to say, "Elliot and Olivia have been kidnapped, Kathy I'm so sorry."

She let out a gasp and tears streamed down her face. Elliot and she may not be in love anymore but she still loved him a great deal and he meant the world to their kids. Oh my God our kids. She thought and finally managed to say, "Do you know who did this or what they want?"

"No demands as of yet, but yes we know who he is."

"Well are we going to sit here all day or are you going to tell me who he is?" she half yelled.

Fin jumped in. "His name is Damian Craig, El and Liv put him away four years ago, two days ago he escaped."

"What does he want?"

"We suspect payback for putting him on death row, but don't worry we'll find them and we'll bring them back." Munch promised. One he prayed he could keep.

"I know you will." She turned her attention to Cragen. "Captain Cragen will you call my kids they need to know and I don't know if I could tell them."

"Of course, oh Kathy how was the appointment?"

"It went fine, found out were having a little boy if you get to talk to him tell him would you?"

"Sure and Congrats." Cragen couldn't help but think of Elliot and wonder if this boy would ever be lucky enough to know his dad and what a great man he is. He shut that thought out of his head. Of course he will he told himself and I'm sure he'll raise him to be just as big a pain in the ass as dear old dad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goren and Eames pulled up to the warehouse wondering why they were there, Deakins had been so vague on the phone only saying to get there quick that it was important and to be discrete. They spotted Deakins and went over.

"Detectives I'm glad you could make it this one is personal."

"Captain exactly why are we here you never really did tell us?" Eames questioned.

"Two detectives from Special Victims have been kidnapped," He said handing them photos and files. "Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson, Captain Cragen tells me it was by a man named Damian Craig out for revenge they need our help to try to figure out where they may be."

"Of course Captain we'll do all we ca-" Eames attempted to say before Goren cut her off.

"It says Detective Stabler has a wife and 4 kids?"

"Actually that is soon to be ex-wife and another baby on the way." Deakins corrected him.

"Who's baby?"

"Still with his ex-wife but they agreed it didn't change that they weren't in love anymore."

"Okay is Olivia his partner?" Eames questioned.

"Yeah they have been partners for 8 years longest in the precinct Cragen tells me. He also tells me he thinks as long as they are together they'll be safe."

"Why?" Goren questioned.

"They are too good of friends to let the other one down." He said simply.

"How good of friends?" Eames asked.

"Just friends nothing more Cragen assured me. Here he comes now be good."

"Fine."

"Captain Cragen its good to see you again, these are the detectives I mentioned Bobby Goren, Alex Eames I'd like you to meet Captain Cragen."

"Please call me Don and its nice to meet you both, I only wish it could have been under different circumstances." Cragen said with a sad eyed smile.

"Me to Captain," Goren said, "show me the crime scene?"

"Of course I will." He led them to the warehouse.

"Why were they here?" Eames asked nicely.

"Oh we got an anonymous tip that the rapist we were looking for was here I sent them to check out the story."

"Okay now they probably came in guns drawn which means they were most likely hit form behind, logic suggests they would have a look to check for backup and your guy probably kept his hands clean. He couldn't have found people he trusted enough for the job in two days, so he must have known them before prison. He trusted them. I would go back and check prison visits, phone calls that sort of thing." Goren said nodding his head sure he had come to the right conclusion.

"Damn, they are good." Cragen said in silent admiration.

"Thanks Captain I'm glad we could help." Deakins said with a smile.

"No thank you, you offered help when it wasn't asked I won't forget that. If you ever need anything just call."

"All any of us need is two of our finest back at there desks. Bring them home safe. Good luck. Oh and call if you get news."

"Thanks again." Cragen said as he left. Please call Damian, please call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot and Olivia sat in silence neither knowing what to say, or trusting themselves enough to speak but Olivia decided to break the silence. "Are you scared Elliot?"

"Me, never." He said hoping she took it at face value. She didn't.

"Elliot come on I'm serious." And something in her voice and eyes made Elliot be honest.

"Yeah Liv I'm scared."

"What of?" she interjected.

"I'm scared that the four kids I've got will never see there dad again, and I wont get to see them grow and become parents themselves. I'm scared that my newest edition will never see his or her dad. I'm scared I haven't done enough good in my life to out way the bad." He said tears in his eyes and fear apparent in his voice. She wrapped her arms around him and looked him square in the eyes.

"Elliot you listen to me, you will be at your kids wedding and you will be an old gray haired grandpa one day and you will raise your newest child with all the love and craziness you have. And you are a great person Elliot don't ever let anybody tell you any different."

"Thanks, I think, hey Liv promise me something will you?"

"Anything."

"When we get out of here buy me a drink."

"Sure and you can buy me a ni-" she was cut off by Damian slamming the door shut.

"Get up." He demanded. They obliged. Walking over toward Elliot he started to encircle him.

"Detective Stabler I always thought you and I were friends but today I found out something very disturbing. A reliable source told me you thought I deserve the death penalty." He paused as if waiting for Elliot to rebut him but when he said nothing Damian continued. "Well, I think you should be taught a lesson." And without warning he grabbed Elliot's head and kicked the back of Elliot's knees causing him to fall.

"Stop." Olivia yelled horrified.

"Shut her up!" Damian ordered and his two goons grabbed her and held her back.

He punched Elliot several times but then walked towards the door as if to leave. Elliot got to his knees and as he did so a gunshot rang through the warehouse. Olivia turned to see Elliot laying on the ground bleeding.


	9. Far Away & Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer:** Nope still not mine but if Dick Wolf wants to give them to me I won't complain. I promise. The song is Nickelback. Hope you enjoy the final installment.

**Far Away & Happily Ever After**

The phone rings and Cragen holds his breath. You can almost hear everyone's silent prayers that it is Elliot and Olivia's capture.

"Captain Cragen." He stated nonchalantly.

"Now I have truly missed that voice Cragen how have you been?" Damian teased.

"I was pretty good until you took two of my best detectives." Cragen angrily stated.

"Well I just had to see them face to face, clear the air, you understand."

"Tell us where they are Damian and we may be lenient."

"Lenient I'm on death row what are you going to do give me an extra month to live?" He laughed.

"Honestly Damian I don't give a shit about you either way it's my detectives I want back…. alive." He felt he needed to emphasize that.

"Well they are alive for now if that helps."

"Look we'll give you whatever you want just tell us where they are." He pleaded.

"I've given you everything you need already, sorry I can't stay and greet you but I got to jet, oh by the way you may want to take a bus Elliot had an…..accident." he said before hanging up.

"Do you have the address?" Cragen asked desperate.

"Yeah it's 2498 Winchester Avenue."

"Lets go! And get a bus." Damn it Elliot just hang on a little longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His goons finally let her go and left. "Oh my God Elliot, can you hear me?" She said tears streaming down her face. His eyes opened.

"Damn my shoulder hurts." He smiled.

"Elliot don't joke. You're bleeding pretty bad I need to stop the blood." She saw a curtain like thing hanging up and ran over and grabbed it. "This should do it for now." She tied it around his shoulder and lifted his head up into her lap. "Just hold on El." They both heard it at the same time. Who had a radio on? They wondered.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

And in that moment Olivia knew she had to tell him how she felt about him. She took a deep breath and realized her heart was going a hundred miles an hour. "Elliot I should have told you a long time ago but I love you."

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

"I love you too Liv, I always have." Elliot smiled. In that moment they were finally free and they hadn't felt this good in a long time. Liv looked down into his beautiful icey blue eyes as he looked into her gorgeous brown ones. Then they leaned in and shared the most beautifully magical kiss of all time.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

Cragen pulled up outside and jumped out before the car was completely stopped. "Elliot, Olivia." He yelled as he walked around.

"In here." Olivia yelled so relieved there help had come.

Cragen ran in and his heart sank. He ran over to Elliot. "Are you okay Elliot, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Just a couple of bumps and bruises, I'll be fine." He laughed.

"I'm sure you'll be back at work in no time." He was so relieved he would have kissed a clown.

_That I love you _

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Two months after that night Damian Craig was captured attempting to cross the border into Canada. One month after he was caught his execution was carried out as planned.

…….Eight years later……..

"and that is the story of how mommy and daddy found out they were in love." Olivia said there six year old daughter sitting on the edge of her hospital bed.

"Mommy do you think one day I'll find my prince like you found daddy?" Phoebe questioned.

"Of course you will baby you just have to be patient." Olivia assured her. Elliot walked in with the nurse.

"Hey Phoebe darling, now they got to wheel Mommy into surgery so she can have you're little brother, Maureen is going to take you to eat dinner cause it may take a while okay baby?"

"Okay daddy. Will you be home to read me a bedtime story tonight." Phoebe asked innocently.

He couldn't say no to her she looked so much like Olivia with her dark brown hair and sweet little face. Everyone always said she was half and half. She was born with one brown eye and one blue and to this day they haven't changed. "I'll try." He promised.

"Cinderella?" she yelled.

"Sure." He smiled.

"How could we ever end up so lucky El?" Olivia questioned once Phoebe had left.

"I don't know but we sure hit the jackpot huh?"

"Yeah we did." She smiled.

"Are you ready Mrs. Stabler?" the pretty young nurse asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She stated honestly.

When she came out of surgery that night she was the proud mom of Nathan Elliot Stabler a beautiful little boy, who she thought looked just like his dad. It had been 9 pm when she had him on November 25th. The best Thanksgiving they ever had. They had agreed.

It had now been seventeen years since the day they met. Little did they know then where they would have ended up and if you had told them they wouldn't have believed you for a second. It had been a very eventful seventeen years, but they both agreed they wouldn't have traded a second of it for all the money in the world because they had what some people never had. And what is that you ask. A chance for a happily ever after.

The End…Hope you liked it.a


End file.
